Sweethearts of Gaming
by pkmnwww411
Summary: This is a prequel to the Pokémon and Video games series. See how a female Kirlia meets a male Kirlia in this Valentine's Day special.


Once upon a time, there was a Kirlia, young and pretty. She was born the day the Nintendo Entertainment System.  
Her mother, a Gardevoir, played video games since the Magnavox Odyssey was released. She became a pro after mastering many Atari 2600 games.

In 1983, Gardevoir wasn't playing games all too often. She sold the Magnavox Odyssey so she can buy an engagement ring for her boyfriend; Gallade. The following year, they wed. In 1988, she sold her Atari 2600 collection to start her NES collection.  
By 1995, after buying a copy of Sunday Funday, the collection is complete.

Kirlia has a Game Boy, and her favorite game is Tetris. She's gotten 999,999 points and 9,999 lines at level 20❤.  
When she's at home, she is a fan of a TV series featuring pretty horses.

1996 came and Kirlia found her soulmate; another Kirlia. He is wearing his favorite blue bandana to differentiate from the rest.  
The Female Kirlia (the main character) wears her pink bow and a carnation.

In Wednesday, February 12, 1997, These two Kirlias are a perfect match.

The story begins.

 **Female Kirlia** : Mother, Valentine's day is only two days away. I love this Kirlia.  
 **Mother Gardevoir** : Yes, good luck on meeting him.

In the PokéCity School... during lunch.

 **Female Kirlia** : So, any plans for Valentine's day, darling?  
 **Male Kirlia** : Yes, it is my great pleasure to give you one during that day.  
 **Female Kirlia** : Well, I'm going to give you one too.  
 **Male Kirlia** : That's the spirit! This is going to be our best Valentine's day ever!

Later that night...

 **Mother Gardevoir** : How was school?  
 **Female Kirlia** : It was great.  
 **Mother Gardevoir** : Well then. I've got a Valentine for you to give him.  
 **Female Kirlia** : That's Firefly, my favorite Pegasus pony!  
 **Mother Gardevoir** : I got it myself, and he's going to love it. Just like Pitfall Harry back in the day.

Later that night, the female Kirlia is in bed, thinking to herself about her boyfriend.

 **Female Kirlia** : This is just like when Megan helped Firefly and the other ponies in defeating Tirac... Only better.

Suddenly, she saw a blinding light in front of her eyes. When all of the sudden...

 **Celebi** : Hello there!  
 **Female Kirlia** : Aah! It's... Celebi! The timetraveling fairy!  
 **Celebi** : Surprised? I bet you are!  
 **Female Kirlia** : Please. I gotta go to sleep! What are you doing here anyway?  
 **Celebi** : You can't marry that Kirlia!  
 **Female Kirlia** : Why not?  
 **Celebi** : It could cause some consequences.  
 **Female Kirlia** : Like what?  
 **Celebi** : I'll show you.  
*Celebi shows a vision of the future to Kirlia*  
 **Son Ralts** : Way to go, Gardevoir!  
 **Female Kirlia** : Who is that?  
 **Celebi** : That's you. You don't look like you, it's because you'll evolve in the future.  
 **Female Kirlia** : That doesn't explain the consequences...  
 **Celebi** : Oh, lemme show you.  
*Celebi shows her a vision of the city under siege*  
 **Female Kirlia** : [gasp] No! Not the entire city being burned to the ground! It's like the world's gone to hell.  
 **Celebi** : Watch your language, young girl. You don't need to bring up the H.E. Double Hockey Sticks word.  
 **Female Kirlia** : [blushes] Oh, sorry about that.  
*back to present*  
 **Celebi** : That's why you shouldn't marry him.  
 **Female Kirlia** : I've got to marry him! He's the love of my life.  
 **Celebi** : No! It isn't worth the risk!  
 **Female Kirlia** : Look. I have to marry him no matter what the cost!  
 **Celebi** : But you'll doom the universe if you do. I better get going. Have a good night.  
 **Female Kirlia** : See ya later! Bye!

The next morning...

 **Female Kirlia** : Whoa, what a nightmare.  
 **Mother Gardevoir** : What was it about?  
 **Female Kirlia** : No time to explain! I gotta catch the bus! See ya later, mom!

At school...

 **Female Kirlia** : Hey darling!  
M **ale Kirlia** : Yes?  
 **Female Kirlia** : I was wondering... the world would be at stake if we get married.  
M **ale Kirlia** : What? We'll probably save it when the time comes.  
 **Female Kirlia** : I am great at games.  
M **ale Kirlia** : I'm great at games too. I got all the exits on Super Mario Land 2, destroyed all the Metroids on Metroid II, completed Link's Awakening without dying, finished round 99 on Yoshi's Cookie, and I'm working on getting 100% completion on Mole Mania.  
 **Female Kirlia** : Wow! That was amazing. Anyway, school is about to start. I'll see you again.  
M **ale Kirlia** : Okay. See you again.

The next day at school...

 **Teacher Braxien:** Everyone here in this classroom brought their Valentines and boxes with them...  
 **Female Kirlia** : My box has me and him depicted in front. I hope he sees it.  
M **ale Kirlia** : My box has rainbows, hearts, and stars on it. I hope she sees it.  
 **Female Kirlia** : I hope I remember...  
*flashback*  
M **ale Kirlia** : My box has a heart, a star, and a rainbow with seven colors.  
*flashback end*  
 **Female Kirlia** : I remember it now.  
The Pokemon place Valentines in different boxes.  
M **ale Kirlia** : This box has me and her on it. It's gotta be hers. Okay, Optimus Prime, time to roll out.  
 **Female Kirlia** : This has to be the one. In you go, Firefly.  
 **Teacher Braxien:** Looks like everybody handed out their Valentines. Have a happy Valentine's Day!

Later Monday at school... during recess.  
M **ale Kirlia** : I only got one Valentine...  
 **Female Kirlia** : I only got one Valentine too!  
M **ale Kirlia** : Hey! We are alike! I like robots, you like ponies, we make a perfect pair!  
 **Female Kirlia** : Interesting.

In May 1998, Kirlia's Great Grandfather passes on, the month after that, her Great Grandmother passed on.  
January 31, 2000, the power went out early morning, which means her radio alarm clock doesn't ring.

 **Female Kirlia** : The clock's flashing 3:23 AM? This isn't right.  
*Kirlia heads to the den*  
 **Female Kirlia** : Mother, what time is it?  
 **Mother Gardevoir** : It's 8:41.  
 **Female Kirlia** : Oh shoot! I'm gonna be tardy! Load me up in the car.

At the school...  
 **Mother Gardevoir** : We got here! It is -  
*school bell rings*  
 **Female Kirlia** : Shoot! I'm gonna be late! Later, mom!

 **Teacher Marshtomp:** Well well well... Somebody's late.  
 **Female Kirlia** : Sir, I'm very sorry! I won't do it again!

At the cafeteria...  
 **Female Kirlia** : I miss that other Kirlia... I hope he's doing okay.  
 **Gallade:** And I bet he's doing okay too...  
 **Female Kirlia** : Wait a minute, I recognize that bandana. Are you...  
 **Gallade:** Yes it's I.  
 **Female Kirlia** : You evolved?  
 **Gallade:** Yeah, it was that Christmas I opened that present that had a Dawn Stone.  
 **Female Kirlia** : Wow! Did Santa give you that Dawn Stone?  
 **Gallade:** Yes he did.  
 **Female Kirlia** : You deserve a kiss!  
*Kirlia kissed Gallade on the cheek, and just like that, she evolved into Gardevoir*  
 **Gallade:** Oh, my! You evolved!  
The other Pokemon in the cafeteria are an awe  
 **Gardevoir:** Wow! I never expected that.  
 **Gallade:** Remember getting me this?  
 **Gardevoir:** Oh yes. I remember that one. Her name's Firefly.  
 **Gallade:** You love ponies alot, do you?  
 **Gardevoir:** Well yeah. Look, I gotta go. It's nice seeing you.  
 **Gallade:** Nice seeing you too. Bye!

Later in October 2001, Gardevoir and Gallade are out on a date, and it was very romantic.

May 31, 2003, it was graduation day. Gardevoir and Gallade received their diplomas, then he proposes to her.  
 **Gallade:** Will you marry me?  
 **Gardevoir:** I do!  
Everyone in the room cheer them on as the two are engaged.

It was November 15, 2004 is when they get married. It wasn't until February 14, 2005 is when they had sex and got pregnant.  
It was their first anniversary is when she conceived. Ralts was born. Another 2 years later in exactly 730 days is when she gave birth again. Happy birthaversary to all I guess.

In 2008, they taught the kids how to play games. They are learning how to complete Super Mario Bros.

After all, they lived hapilly ever after...

 **?:** Hmm... Two gamers together and they made two more? This is going to be interesting.

Have a Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
